Thinking Of You
by AKiraSekai
Summary: One night, a couple of minutes, one instant. That is all he needs to reflect about his feelings. [Oneshot] [Eyes x Kanone] [YAOI]


**THINKING OF YOU**

One night, a couple of minutes, one instant. That is all he needs to reflect about his feelings. Eyes tries to discover if what he feels for Kanone is already more than friendship. But the answer is so obvious that, actually, it is unnecessary.

**Category:** Drama/Romance  
**Warnings:** Yaoi!! Men x men relationship, even thought it is not explicit!! If you don't like it, feel invited to leave this fanfic. If you like it…Have fun!  
The parts in _italic_ are Eyes thoughts  
**Shipper:** Eyes/Kanone  
**Disclaimer:** Spiral or it's characters do not belong to me!!  
This story has no profitable objectives.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Of friendship,  
of love...  
It's colored enchantment  
of living, feeling  
souvenirs, reason for appreciation._

_Nostalgia is to feel distance,  
sweet-sour encounter,  
seduction, affection.  
Homesickness is to be and not-to be:  
a thousand ideas.  
Presence in absence.  
Yes! _

(Wanderlino Arruda)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'_How do I feel about us?'_

Eyes Rutherford, the boy that seldom smiled. The boy that never cried. The one that, apparently had no feelings, but he had them, despite everything he had feelings.

Eyes sighed tiredly and gazed trough his window. The moon was still embellishing the starry night sky with discrete clouds.

_'How do I feel about us?'_

He was thinking about how everything had started with friendship. He thought that,maybe,it had turned into love.

Childhood friends… maybe Kanone was the only one Eyes felt he could trust. Silent and secretly, but he trusted.

'_Perhaps everything began with friendship_.'

And he could feel that he also had Kanone's trust. Different from him, Kanone didn't seek to hide everything he thought. Not so desperately.

'_I feel that, maybe, this has turned into love…'_

Maybe? Perhaps that was already certain. Kanone's presence soothed Eyes in a unique way. Even tough he concealed it. For concealing his feelings was something he was good at.

_'Maybe? Wasn't that already certain?'_

Yes, it was certain.

Eyes Rutherford, despite appearances, had left the feeling of friendship develop more than it should have been. And now there was no turning back.

_'When did you become so essential to my life?'_

Eyes and Kanone were opposites. They had great differences. Different personalities, different attitudes and different decisions. Perhaps that was why that Kanone's presence became so important in his life. Kanone was what eyes could not be.

_'Perhaps it all started as friendship...'_

The both of them had feelings, and the both of them knew that. And the reactions were opposite.

'_Maybe friendship turned into love...'_

Opposites attract each other. It was a fact, it was certain, it was inevitable. Maybe unacceptable. But it was still a fact. Despite his cold and distant personality, Eyes Rutherford was capable of loving.

And Eyes Rutherford loved Kanone Hilbert.

"Eyes?"

The boy quickly turned to the voice. Kanone was there, by the door of the room, smiling at him.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked friendly.

"In a while…"

"Well, I'm going, I am quite sleepy" He commented smirking.

While he turned to go away, he stopped before leaving the room and looked once again at Eyes.

"What were you doing?"

"Just thinking a little..."

"Huh, good night then" And without waiting for the answer, Kanone walked away and left.

Eyes watched him go, then took a deep breath and supported his head in the cold window.

'_Thinking of you...'_

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Started: 02/05/2007  
Ended: 02/08/2007_

**A/N**:  
Here it is. The Eyes/Kanone fanfic for fans of this perfect couple.  
I really like this two guys together :/  
And there is no fanfic of them in Portuguese. Perhaps someday I might post the Portuguese version, but until then it will remain on English only! \o/

Guess that's all o.o  
Revieeeews please!

Happy fingers type faster ;D


End file.
